fan_lost_mediafandomcom-20200215-history
A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie (Rare Direct-to-DVD Release, Late 2011)
A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie is a rare direct-to-video movie released on Amazon on November 22, 2011. However, the day after it was released, it went out of stock and has not been in stock on most websites since. On the website for Reagal Films, the distributers for the movie, the description is this: "In this mockumentary, SpongeBob lives above ground like all Hollywood superstars. Afraid that SpongeBob is becoming old news, his boss runs a contest called 'Spend A Day with SpongeBob'. The contest makes SpongeBob the talk of the town, as thousands of kids enter to win. The lucky winner is Seth, and he is ecstatic about his day with SpongeBob. However, the day becomes a roller coaster ride as things don’t go quite the way they planned."1 The movie hasn't reappeared on any website, other than some occasions on eBay, and no screenshots or trailers have resurfaced online, other than the cover, making the movie remain a complete mystery. No other information has been found on the plot, except the quote above. It has also been found that the kid on the cover is just a stock image found on Google Images. The reviews seen on the top of the cover are fake too, as the people that wrote them have no association with the magazines that they wrote for, and even then the magazines are found to be fake as well. This leads people to believe that the film is fake, but the barcode for the film can be seen here: https://www.barcodelookup.com/0827191000486 The company that made the movie, Inovisim Films, is believed to be fake, because it doesn't have a website, and upon Googling it, only info for the movie comes up. Some people speculate that the film isn't on Amazon because of Viacom's strict copyright policy, but supposedly, Nickelodeon actually gave out the rights to SpongeBob SquarePants's image so it could be used in the film.2 So now, it is unknown why the film hasn't gone back on stock on Amazon. People found a link to the quotes page for the movie on Rotten Tomatoes, and, oddly enough, when you click the link to visit the original RT page for the movie, it says "404: Page Not Found". When someone uses the Wayback Machine to try and search to see if the movie had its own page in the first place, it won't let you because of the sites robots.txt. So this means you can't search for the film on Rotten Tomatoes to see if there is possibly more information there. Not only has the film not reappeared on Amazon, it hasn't reappeared on big websites like Half.com or Overstock.com, making the movie seem almost impossible to find, except for eBay. More information or even the full movie have yet to appear online. '''ROTTEN TOMATOES EDIT 7/31/15: '''I found it, even though it happened like an hour after the above paragraph took place, but I found the Rotten Tomatoes page for this film. It took some serious digging around though, because it wouldn't come up when I searched the whole website for the movie. I guess I found the right keywords on Google, because I have never seen this page before during my regular daily searches.4 Obviously, there are no screenshots, no poster, no trailer, no reviews from critics and audiences, so it looks plain and empty. I just think it's weird that it wouldn't come up with a search of the website, and that I had to dig around in Google to find it. Strange. Well, enjoy the empty wasteland that is the Rotten Tomatoes page for "A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants". '''AMAZON EDIT 7/30/15: '''Three days ago, a new review was posted on the Amazon page for the movie. It was most likely a troll though, still interesting. It reads: "This movie was black and white why?". The supposed viewer gave the film 2/5 stars. Upon viewing this user's Amazon account, called "yahir", the only review he wrote was for this movie. '''AMAZON EDIT 7/31/15: '''The other review for the movie, written by "mike zendar" reads "Four Stars: I thought that it was great". He is also most likely a troll as well, because he reviewed one other thing, a book called "How to Start a Fire", a book about a completely different thing than starting a fire. He wrote "misleading title: Had nothing to do with building a fire". Probably better to disregard this review, as well as the other one by "yahir". '''EDIT 8/9/15: '''In the review from "mike zendar", he left an email address. Upon emailing him and asking if he had videos or screenshots, he said "no ill have to go look in storage" or something to that effect. Many more people have emailed him, and now we have new information about the film! It was animated like a bad flash cartoon, similar to the old "SpongeBong HempPants" shorts from the early 2000's. He said that he has to wait for his friend to arrive and help him before we can get any video or screenshots. He also said that he will upload the film to YouTube and Wikia. We are coming one step closer to finding this "gem" (if it is one)!